


honey

by wxldcard



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Getting Back Together, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: чемодан типа «кейс», туфли на толстом каблуке.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Kudos: 3





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> 2018

пыльный июль калифорнии: очки-лолита, чемодан типа «кейс», туфли на толстом каблуке. брелок «красивая девочка» — девочка, которой ей никогда не хотелось быть.

джису нравилось начинать все с чистого листа: сменить один дерьмовый городок на другой, уйти от тайки, с которой они обручились кольцами от пивных крышек, к австралийке в круглых очках без диоптрий, а от нее — к папочке с просторной кухней и дорогой кроватью кинг-сайз.

в любом из пятидесяти штатов находилась закусочная, интерьером и музыкой вцепившаяся в мертвые восьмидесятые, в любом из пятидесяти штатов джису чувствовала себя, как дома, ставя кофейник на поднос и поправляя коротковатый, на ее вкус, фартук.

дженни оставалась лейтмотивом в любом из пятидесяти штатов: проливались напитки, терялись кольца, черные коты укладывались на сон у порога.

джису как только можно строго говорила ей, стоя вечером у зеркала: перестань. вымывая из век тени до последней пылинки, уговаривала ее: перестань, дженни. ты ведешь себя, как ребенок.

но дженни была в первую очередь, все же, человеком, и только потом уже ведьмой, а потому зеркала шли мелкими трещинками, закусочные банкротились, папочки оказывались в эпицентрах автомобильного месива на богом забытых трассах.

конец августа в аризоне: нечто среднее между декорациями к марсианским хроникам и вырезкой из вестерна. джису поправляла пропахшие кухней волосы, наливала содовую охотникам с обожженными лицами, вполголоса говорила:

— будь добра, не кури мне в лицо.

не считая старомодной шляпки и огромного перстня со змеиной головой, дженни ничем не привлекала к себе внимания. она была сначала человеком, а потом уже ведьмой: подкрашивала губы, расплачивалась кредиткой, смотрела новости по подвешенному к стене закусочной телевизору. спрашивала:

— куда отправимся в следующий раз? невада? нью-мексико?

джису отвечала ей: перестань.

через пару недель она стояла у трассы, подняв большой палец. у ног лежал чемодан типа «кейс», очки-лолита натирали переносицу, нестерпимо хотелось купить новые туфли.

взявшийся из ниоткуда черный мустанг затормозил близко и со скрипом, всколыхнув джису юбку-солнце. опустилось тонированное в пять процентов стекло. дженни — темные кудри, кружевной лиф прямо под пиджаком.

джису спросила: а где метла?

дженни ответила:

— возможно, в том же отрезке времени, в котором мы оставили общую квартиру и… пятый?.. шестой разрыв?.. возможно, но точно сказать нельзя.

хэллоуин в нью-йорке: тыквенное печенье, переслащенный глинтвейн, вечеринка на крыше у людей, которые когда-то были их общими друзьями. дженни поцеловала джису под самую жуткую песню битлз, притянув к себе ладонями в бархатных перчатках и испачкав в своей красной помаде. их окружали пиковые дамы, салемские ведьмы, безымянные персонажи компьютерных игр, за диджейским пультом стоял зомби-бой.

одну ночь в году дженни была всего лишь человеком, а потому сказала:

— давай начнем сначала?


End file.
